False Identity
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: HP/SM Okay, this is one I've never seen done before. OOCiness, etc. Read to the end, it's good I swear! MIGHT be a one-shot. But I dunno.
1. Prologue

Okay, here's one I haven't seen yet!  
  
PS: Don't ask where I got the idea from cause I dunno! LoL.  
  
  
BTW: Read to the end. I promise it's a surprise. NO CHEATING AND PEEKING!!  
  
OOCiness, and very much shocking things. *Nods some*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy sighed as she watched and waited for the train that would bring her  
son home from his fourth year at Hogwarts. When he had first sent home his letter saying  
he had gotten into Slytherin, she had been so proud, along with her husband.   
  
Now, as she waited, she recalled when she had first gone to Hogwarts. She   
and her brother, Severus. Of course back then she had gone by her real name,   
not her alias. She could no longer go by her real name, since her husband,   
Lucius, had been a double agent for Dumbledore and Voldemort.   
  
Why change her name then, if her husband had kept his?  
  
Because, her real name was that of a well known Auror. If Voldemort knew that she was a well known Auror,  
her husband wouldn't have been so successful. Her husband pretended to admire Voldemort, when really Voldemort  
disgusted him. Her son? Her son was interested in the dark arts, but not the way everyone else thought.  
  
He wanted to become an Auror, just like her.   
  
But until Voldemort was defeated, and she could use her real name  
again, he had to pretend to be evil.   
  
Not to say that he really liked Harry Potter, because he didn't.   
  
Neither did she.   
  
It seemed Harry Potter was always saving everything, making her son feel useless, like he'd never become  
the Auror he so wanted to be. He wanted to defeat evil wizards and destroy darkness. Did her son really like Pansy  
Parkinson?   
  
HAHA! NO!   
  
'The day my son loves a Parkinson is the day Voldemort forgets how to speak Parseltongue.' She thought bitterly.  
  
Only her son, her husband, Dumbledore, her fellow Aurors (Whom kept in contact about once a year)  
the minister of magic (Cornelius Fudge), her brother, and a few fairly old professors at Hogwarts knew her real name.  
Even Crabbe and Goyle knew her real name, since their parents (Also double agents) knew it.  
  
She looked over, and saw the Weasleys. Her lip curled in a sneer. She didn't truly want to sneer at Arthur, but she had to.  
Arthur knew of course. They were just playing the part. His eldest sons, Bill and Charlie, were with him. They remembered how she  
really was. They knew that they had to act like they hated her. So did Percy, but he acted that way with everyone who disturbed him, so  
it was easier for him.   
  
"Arthur. I'm shocked. You actually could afford to send your children for another year." Lucius said softly.  
  
Arthur glared. A lot of other witches and wizards watched. Narcissa saw them out of the corner of her eye. Sometimes she swore she heard 'bravo!'  
  
"You leave us alone you-" started Mrs. Weasley when the train was starting to arrive.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
Narcissa had not been able to conjure up her usual fake sneer, so she used a spell to make a smell of nasty cheese under her nose, that only she could  
smell. When her husband and son had given her strange looks, she explained. They had both fallen out of their chairs laughing. Until they saw the look  
in her eyes that could've withered granite. Both looked at each other with 'run for a bomb shelter' looks on their faces.  
  
  
*End*  
  
*Flashback: Top Box at Quidditch World Cup*  
  
  
"Ah, Fudge," said her husband, holding out his hand to shake Fudge's. "How are you? I don't think you met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"  
  
"How do you do? How do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Narcissa. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - Well, he's the   
Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so nevermind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"  
  
It was a tense moment. She could see in her husband's eyes that he was racking his brain for a fake insult in Arthur's direction. They had been friends, once.  
Before Voldemort came in and turned everyone's life upside down. She saw Arthur was doing the same as her husband. Thinking of an insult that would be just as fake,  
but sound hateful to everyone who heard it.  
  
"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" If you looked carefully,   
you could see the guilt and regret in her husband's eyes. She remembered how long it took him to learn how to mask that. The first time he called her Narcissa, he had stumbled,  
and almost blew it.  
  
Fudge said "Lucius has just made a VERY generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."   
  
Ah yes. No matter how evil they acted, they couldn't help doing something nice every once in a while. It was who they were.  
  
"How - how nice," said Arthur, putting on a smile that looked fake on purpose.  
  
Lucius looked at Hermione. He forced himself to sneer. He hated being such an ass. He truly did. He could only be normal sometimes, when he was with his wife and son.  
He had a feeling, though, that he could be normal soon. In time.  
  
*End*  
  
  
  
The children got off the train. Mrs. Weasley glaring at them.   
  
Narcissa grabbed her son's hand and sneered at Harry Potter and Ron.   
  
They walked off.   
  
  
  
At the Malfoy Residence, night time...  
  
  
Narcissa say, brushing her hair. Her son had told her everything that had happened that year excitedly, the second they got home.  
Lucius had chuckled.   
  
But now, she was in her room that she shared with her husband, staring out the window, while her husband was busy with paperwork downstairs. A creak told her she wasn't alone in the room.  
  
She looked up. There was her husband. "I thought you were busy with paperwork."  
  
"I'm never too busy for you."  
  
"I know, but this act has to stop sometime. I'm getting sick of it. I was sick of it when it first started. I can't take it much longer."  
  
"It will all end soon, I promise."  
  
"Is our son in bed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. He needs rest. He has had a long day."  
  
"He's had a long year."  
  
"Sometimes, Lucius, I feel like I'm losing who I am in this horrid facade. I hate going by 'Narcissa'." She spat the name with distaste. "And I hate it when you call me that. I feel like your speaking  
of someone else. Like your married to someone else."  
  
"I'm married to you. Not your name. To you."  
  
She smiled. He was a sweet talker alright. He always had been.   
  
"So, judging by that smile, I suppose you got the spell off of your nose?"  
  
She stood up and threw a pillow at him. It hit him right in the face.   
  
"That wasn't fair!" He protested.  
  
"Life isn't fair, get used to it!"  
  
  
  
They had a small pillow fight, before climbing into bed.   
  
  
  
"What about your paperwork?"  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed.   
  
"I love you, Lucius." She whispered.  
  
"I love you, Usagi." He said, using her true name.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I did it again. *Sigh* I dunno which way this one is going, but maybe it's a good way.  
Of course, this might be a one-shot, depending. *Shrugs* I dunno.  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	2. Minna

Thank you to Sailor Sun who flamed my story!  
  
This is what I do with flames.   
  
I continue my story, and in the next chapter, I blow a big kiss  
to the flamer.   
  
So, I will be continuing the story.   
  
*Blows Sailor Sun a biiiiiig kiss*   
  
THANKS!!!!  
  
*Smirks and runs over to her keyboard to write chapter two*  
  
Oh, and thanks to all of you other lovely reviewers who did not flame,  
but loved my story! *Grins* You're great!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	3. Normal Family Morning Followed by a Warn...

OKAY!!!! CHAPPIE TWO!!!! BTW: Draco learned Japanese from his mother, and Lucius knows a little  
here and there.  
  
*Blows big kiss to Sailor Sun* Thanks for your flame Sailor Sun. Now, while your  
at it, practice your spelling, and a better arguement over my fic. *Grins* Now, a comment  
from my bitchy muse, CELES!!!  
  
Celes: Sailor Sun, Screamie is a stubborn annoying little-  
  
*Taps foot*  
  
Celes: Back to the point, if you don't like a fic, instead of flaming it, why don't you try  
NOT READING WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE!!!! *Smirks* Just a thought.  
  
Chibi-kun: You forgot about me!  
  
This is my other muse, Chibi-kun. He's a sweeeeetie!  
  
Celes: And a dumbass.  
  
Chibi-kun: And we wana thank all of the nice reviewers! *Huge smile* You guys are great!  
  
^.^ Everyone knows I don't own any of these things. Sue if ya wana, I got  
all the pencils you want!!!! Hehehehe  
  
================================================  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. It was morning.   
  
Damn.  
  
She hated mornings.   
  
She looked at her husband who was, at the moment, holding her like she was a teddy bear.   
  
She shook him.   
  
"Lucius. Lucius!"  
  
He didn't respond.   
  
"Get up."   
  
She started shaking his head. He swatted at her hands.   
  
Okay. Fine.  
  
She started getting out of his arms, when they became tighter around her in protest.   
  
"Lucius!"  
  
She started waving her arms. "I... ne...ed t..o.... bre...athe!"   
  
She grabbed a feather from a pillow and put it on his nose. He let her go and turned over.   
  
"Lucius get up."   
  
No response.  
  
"Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up."  
  
She shook his shoulder. He swatted at her hand. He slapped her hand! It stung.  
She winced. Then she got pissed.   
  
"GET UP!" She shouted, turning 45 degrees and using her feet to shove her stubborn husband off of  
the bed.  
  
He landed and was still asleep. She looked at him... and sweatdropped.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the 'King of this Household'." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
She moved to get up, when she saw a house elf standing in the doorway with wide eyes.  
  
"Good Morning, Lizby. Can you get me a large, very cold glass of water, please?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Lizby the house elf ran off, and came back seconds later with a freezing glass of water.  
  
"Thank you Lizby. We'll be out of the room in a couple of minutes, if you would like to wait."  
  
"Yes'm." (For those who don't know, this used to be slang for "Yes Ma'am.")  
  
Usagi poured the water. It hit.  
  
Lucius jumped up so fast he nearly hurt himself. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!?"  
  
He looked at Usagi accusingly, eyeing the cup in her hand.   
  
"You wouldn't get up, and you slapped my hand." She pouted. "I even kicked you off the bed!"  
  
He looked at her. "I-"  
  
Usagi held up her hand, then continued. "I'm even tempted to make you sleep on the couch."  
  
His eyes widened. He went even paler than he was naturally. (Caaasper the friennnndly ghooooost! J/K!)  
  
"For.... hmm you smacked my hand, then wouldn't wake up... 1... no... 2... ah yes... 4 months."  
  
His jaw dropped. "Th-th-that's not fair!"  
  
"Neither is you slapping my hand. Me, your beloved wife of how many devoted years?"  
  
He gulped. "Sixteen." He answered.  
  
"And if we add how long we dated before we were married, how many years have we been together?"  
  
"Twenty years." He said, looking very very very nervous.  
  
"Okay. Twenty weeks on the couch."  
  
His eyes grew to the size of grapefruits. He got on his knees and started the begging. He even went as far  
as to be hugging her knees while he was on his own, begging.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh I suppose I could forgive you this time."  
  
He grinned.   
  
"I have to go wake up our son." She said, walking out.  
  
"Lizby?" Lucius asked after a second.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Do you have someone you love?"  
  
"Lizby loves her family, sir."  
  
He nodded. "Well, I love that woman soooo much. I've even resorted to begging at her feet. Good lord, I'm hopeless."  
He shook his head.  
  
"Hopeless, sir?"  
  
"Yes Lizby. Hopeless. After twenty years, I'm still hopelessly in love with that woman. She came in, took over, and has held  
the reigns ever since." (Then she did her job as a woman! Hehehehe!)  
  
He grabbed his clothes and his robes for the day, and exited the room, to head to the bathroom, to shower and change.  
  
Lizby began mopping up the water on the floor, chuckling to herself about the amusement this morning.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE DRACO'S ROOM....  
  
  
Usagi knocked on her son's door.   
  
No answer.  
  
She tried again.  
  
Not even a rustle of sheets.  
  
She sighed. He just HAD to take after his father on this one, didn't he? Atleast SHE woke up at the alarm clock!  
  
She pounded on the door.  
  
  
And pounded................  
  
  
And pounded....................  
  
  
And pounded........................  
  
  
She growled, and quit pounding before she broke the bloody door. Yes, after living in Britain for the better part of twenty years,  
she picked up A LOT of British phrases.  
  
She opened the door, and found what she expected. Her son's messy room, with schoolbooks all over the floor, pieces of parchment on   
the ground ('Undoubtedly homework' she thought), quills, spilt ink, clothes on the floor, his belongings all over the place, articles  
of his favourite Quidditch teams, action figures of Quidditch players and other wizards and witches walking all around, paint on the walls  
from his spilt paintset on the ground... oh yes, this was definitely a typical teenagers room.   
  
  
Most mothers would be horrified.  
  
  
She wasn't.  
  
  
Most mothers would be furious.  
  
  
She wasn't.  
  
  
Most richbitch high class pureblood magic mothers would just leave it for the house elves to deal with.  
  
  
She wouldn't.  
  
  
"Draco, up."  
  
Not a peep.  
  
"DRACO, UP!"  
  
He grumbled something unintelligable, and turned over.  
  
She removed the covers.  
  
He sleepily grabbed at the air for them.  
  
"Draco, up. Now."  
  
"I don't wana..." He muttered sleepily.  
  
"I'm losing my patience, Draco."  
  
"Go away..." He muttered, turning over on his stomach and covering his head with a pillow.  
  
"DRACO TATSU-RYUU MALFOY! UP! NOW!"  
  
He whined pitifully and sat up. "I'm up. I'm up." He muttered looking very upset about it.  
"Even though I just got home yesterday, Okaasan, and even though I stayed up late studying for  
my finals during the last two weeks, and even though it was an exhausting train ride..."  
  
"Almost as exhausting as thrashing your room?"  
  
His eyes widened, but he tactfully ignored that question and continued, "And even though I had to  
deal with Potter, Weasley, and that Mudblood-"  
  
"DRACO TATSU-RYUU MALFOY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
He looked fairly ashamed of himself. "Gomen nasai, Okaasan, I had to get used to saying it."  
  
She got that same, sad, distant look she always got. "I know. It'll all be over soon."  
  
He nodded, before adding one last thing. "And I even had to do Uncle Severus' final!"  
  
"Everyone does!"  
  
"But he waited until after class to lecture me on how I'm his nephew and I should be a master of potions,  
and that my grandparents would be sooo disappointed, and-"  
  
"Oh please. Sing me another. If you give me a moment, I'll break out with violins."  
  
He glared at his mother. "Okaasan!!!!" He whined.  
  
"I don't care how much you whine, I want you to clean up this room! And then take a shower and get dressed."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"No buts about it, musuko. I want this room so clean I could eat off of it. And no asking one of the house elves for help. I am  
going to order them not to help you no matter what."  
  
He started to whine again when she added another comment. "You think aurors whine about the evil they fight?"  
  
That shut him up.   
  
"When you're done cleaning this room, I'll come and check it. If it's clean enough, you'll hit the shower, then get dressed.  
Then, you can come down stairs for breakfast."  
  
  
  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
  
Lucius was at the breakfast table, reading the Daily Prophet, and sipping his tea.  
  
Usagi was right across from him, sipping her tea, and reading Tejina no Shinbun, (Magic Newspaper)  
the Japanese version of the Daily Prophet, which also had news from Japan in it.  
  
Suddenly, a yell interrupted the serenity.  
  
"OKAASAN!!!!"  
  
Usagi sighed, and walked upstairs.  
  
"You bellowed?"  
  
He had the decency to blush. "Hai. Anou... owari!" (Yes... umm... finished/end)  
  
"Mimashou." (Let's see.)  
  
He showed her. She nodded. "Yoroshii. Go shower, and get dressed."  
  
He nodded and ran off.  
  
She looked at his room. "Masaka... you can see the yuka." (Amazing, you can see the floor.)  
  
She walked downstairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Lucius.  
  
"He finished cleaning the tsunami site he dared call a bedroom."  
  
Lucius chuckled. "That bad, hmm?"  
  
"I've seen cleaner swamps."  
  
He chuckled, and she grinned, continuing to read the newspaper, until...  
  
"OKAASAN!"  
  
"What, now?" She muttered, before getting up and walking upstairs again.  
  
"OKAASAN!!!!" Came Draco's voice from the bathroom. She opened the door.  
  
"OKAASAN!!!!!!" He screamed, only in a towel, shutting the door before she could even open it halfway.  
  
"Gomen, gomen." She muttered, "What did you want?"  
  
"I forgot my clothes on my bed."  
  
She sighed in annoyance and walked over to his room, (His room and bathroom are right next to each other, so he gets his own  
personal bathroom.) got the clothes, and walked back to the bathroom. She knocked.  
  
The door opened just enough for him to snag the clothes, and then it slammed shut. Usagi tapped her foot.  
  
"Forgetting something, Draco?"  
  
"Assou! Gomen! Arigatou Okaasan!" (That's so! Sorry! Thanks mother!)  
  
He came out a few minutes later, fully dressed, his hair still wet.  
  
"Kite kite." (Come, come.)  
  
Draco walked to his mother, and she grabbed a brush, and proceeded to brush his hair back.  
  
"Okaasan, asagohan wa, nan desu ka?" (Mother, what is for breakfast?)  
  
"Food."  
  
"What kind of food?"  
  
"The kind you eat." Usagi deadpanned.  
  
They went into the kitchen, when an owl appeared at the window. Usagi let it in. She read the letter.  
She cursed. "Kuso!"  
  
Both her husband and her son looked up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Voldemort is planning something. He's getting his ranks together."  
  
She closed her eyes. "It was a letter from the Japanese Ministry. And I cannot help them. It would wreck too much.  
I can't just sit back and watch. But I am to remain in my position until Voldemort strikes first. But I must be  
ready to fight if he does. They are watching the school carefully."  
  
"Who? Voldemort or the Aurors?" Asked Draco.  
  
"The Aurors. Musuko, this year will be dangerous... if anything even slightly suspicious happens, you are to go straight to Severus, you hear?"  
  
Draco nodded. "And absolutely NO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE."  
  
He nodded again. "I know I know act like I'm super-rich-snooty-boy and nothing else."  
  
She nodded. "I do believe this battle will end it all, finally..."  
  
Lucius smiled. "I hope so."  
  
"Okaasan? Otousan?"  
  
Both looked at Draco. "There's a letter from Uncle Severus and Sirius..."  
  
  
================================================================  
  
  
How's that? *Grins* I did it I did it!  
  
Celes: Whatever.  
  
Chibi-kun: *Looks around innocently before jumping on Celes*  
  
**Fight continues, until it suddenly stops, and the dust clears**  
  
Chibi-kun: *Smirks from his position of sitting on Celes' stomach, Celes with a gag on her mouth*  
  
Celes: *Glares, and removes gag* You needed to tie me up too, genius!  
  
Chibi-kun: I knew I forgot something... AHHH! *Runs off*  
  
Celes: *Removes bat from the splinters that used to be called a table, and chases Chibi* GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!  
  
Chibi-kun: Not a chance in hell!  
  
  
  
*Sweatdrops* I need another vacation...  
  
  
Thanks to all!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	4. A Supreme Thanks

Okay, some people pointed some things out to me (You kind reviewers you)  
  
  
Thank you's go to:  
  
Lala- Thank you! I was hoping it was unique.  
  
Squirrel- Maybe I should let Chibi-kun answer that... C'mere Chibi!  
  
Chibi-kun: *Turns the color of a beet* I... umm.... hi... you're nice... umm..  
thanks? *Brushes some of his silvery white hair out of his eyes, and ducks from  
another swing from Celes* NOT AGAIN! *Runs*  
  
Celes: Get back here you little-  
  
  
Tehehehe I think Chibi-kun's blush will help him glow in the dark.  
  
  
Continuing....  
  
  
Fangboy- Usagi is Severus' half-sister, because they have different mothers.  
It'll be explained in the next chappie, I swear.  
  
Makura Koneko- You are so wonderful! And I wana know if you'll please please please  
post the next chapter of your story ~The Will of the Ring~ soon. Is Sauron going to  
try to like... persuade Usa to join his side? Will he like, kiss her or something?  
*Covers eyes* That isn't right... lol. *Shrugs* Prince Diamond tried it though, so   
whatever. Could you have Legolas and Usa atleast slightly smooch?  
  
  
Chibi-kun: *Turns beet red again* Do you mind?   
  
.... *Looks from side to side* .... Gomen.  
  
  
Continuing, with those who didn't ask questions, but thanks...  
  
  
Angellus Lee  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
moon  
  
Aphrodite  
  
solarmistress17  
  
*****  
  
Aoi no Tenshi  
  
Ash Potts  
  
Selene_Tenshi  
  
tenshi_chikyuu  
  
teaaira  
  
And Last but not least  
  
Jey Jey  
  
  
THANKS!!!!!  
  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream  
  
  
Chibi-kun: *Still beet red* 


End file.
